


Путаница

by Anonymous



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Knock-Knock (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Darkfic, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Максвелл перепутал братьев, в итоге каждый попадает не в свой мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Близнецами я их всё-таки не буду делать. Так как имени у Жильца нет, я буду звать его Лоджером. Я знаю, что это не имя, но этот вопрос сообщество уже давно решило.

Маленький рыжий мальчик зажёг свечу и осторожно заглянул в окно, стараясь не выдавать себя. Ему казалось, что кто-то следит за ним оттуда ночью, когда солнце опускается, а чёрное покрывало ночи укутывает всё вокруг. В это время нельзя было включать свет, потому что _Они_ могли заметить его. Родители и дед ему не верили, как и его младший брат. Да… Оно и сейчас там. Небольшая горка сухих прелых листьев с торчащими из них ветками, похожая на куст. Сегодня днём они убирали двор и сгребли весь мусор туда.  
  
Листья зашевелились, и из них показалось лицо. Точная копия мальчика: те же мешки под глазами, тот же напуганный взгляд, такие же взлохмаченные рыжие волосы.  
  
«Почему больше никто его не видит? Почему никто не хочет его видеть?» Он вздохнул и пошёл к брату.  
  
— Уилсон… — начал он. — Оно всё ещё там. Я вижу его.  
  
Второй мальчик сидел в углу, уткнувшись в книгу. Он был немного младше первого и имел такие же мешки под глазами, что было характерной чертой семьи Хиггсбери. Чёрные непослушные волосы никогда не теряли своей странной формы, из-за чего остальные насмехались над ним, хотя Уилсон и пытался не обращать на них внимания. Из детской оболочки он давно вырос и не понимал своего брата, который верил во всякие детские сказки.  
  
— Тебе кажется, Лоджер, — ответил младший, не отрываясь от книги. — Говорят, все дети видят подобные вещи в детстве, но почему такого не вижу я? Потому что я понимаю, что их нет. Тебе тоже пора вырасти.  
  
Лоджер недоверчиво посмотрел на Уилсона. Он знал. _Оно_  там. Настоящее. Живое. Материальное.  
  
Он вышел на улицу и подошёл к кучке листьев, дрожа от страха. Лес казался зловещим, наполненным слезами и криками тысячи мёртвых детей. Могучие ветви деревьев вот-вот схватят Лоджера и разорвут на куски, сделав его тысяча первым. Но всего этого не произошло, вопреки буйной фантазии старшего брата. Солнце должно было скрыться за горизонтом, погрузив всё во тьму. Днём оно ничего не сделает ему, но ночью лесные страхи пробуждаются. Никакого лица не было. Он не верил. Он знал, что оно там. Лоджер быстро забежал обратно.


	2. Часть 1. Встреча

Это был обычный вечер. Уилсон сидел на чердаке своего маленького лесного домика и что-то смешивал в стакане. После чего он перелил в неё содержимое другой колбы. Реакция у них вышла явно не такой, какую он ожидал, потому как смесь взорвалась, и всё ненадолго заволок дым. Лицо было перепачкано чем-то чёрным, а волосы выпрямились. Уилсон приложил руку к лицу, закрыв глаза, и они тут же приняли нормальное положение. Тяжело вздохнув, он сел в кресло. Его ожидания в очередной раз не оправдались. Всё тщетно.  
  
Вдруг старый радиоприёмник включился. Оттуда послышался тихий, но уверенный голос:  
  
— Эй, приятель, похоже, у тебя возникли проблемы. У меня есть секретные знания, и я готов поделиться ими с тобой.  
  
Уилсон резко подскочил и осторожно взял его в руки.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что готов к этому… — На этом моменте Хиггсбери улыбнулся и радостно закивал, не выслушав до конца. — …Хорошо!  
  
За окном сверкнула молния. На секунду можно было увидеть чёрную тень, склонившуюся над Уилсоном. Его голова стала наполняться знаниями, формулами, вычислениями и прочими штучками. Когда это прекратилось, он криво усмехнулся, а после ненадолго потерял сознание.  


***

  
К тому моменту уже взошёл месяц. Было довольно поздно, но работа кипела в самом разгаре. Хиггсбери то обвязывал чем-то мышей, то что-то печатал, то что-то забивал молотком. Некоторые действия были бессмысленны. Уилсон сам не понимал, что построил, ему будто указывал голос в голове.  
  
Это была огромная дверь с лампочками и рубильником.  
  
— Отлично, — сказал голос из радиоприёмника. — Теперь дёрни за рубильник.  
  
Уилсон замешкался. Послышался стук в дверь. Бросив всё, он спустился вниз.  
  
На пороге стоял его брат. За столько лет внешне он ничуть не изменился. Хотя они не имели возможности увидеться, но часто переписывались, правда, в последнее время письма перестали приходить. После того, как Уилсон переехал, он больше никогда не виделся с ним. Старший брат же остался в доме родителей даже после их смерти.  
  
— Лоджер? — с недоверием спросил младший Хиггсбери.  
  
— Я до такой степени изменился, что ты меня уже не узнаёшь? — вопросом на вопрос миролог.  
  
— Вовсе нет. Просто ты очень резко и без предупреждения.  
  
— Я знаю. Я не смог. Письмо бы не дошло. Они бы перехватили его раньше, — Лоджер испуганно озирался по сторонам, будто боясь увидеть здесь то, что заставило его ехать в другой конец страны.  
  
— Кто — они? И вообще, не стой на пороге. Заходи.  
  
Старая дверь захлопнулась за ними.  


***

  
— Рассказывай, — сказал Уилсон, наливая Жильцу виски.  
  
— Помнишь… в детстве я галлюцинациями страдал?  
  
— Забудешь такое. Ты на весь дом мог заорать от страха, перебудив всех. Но тебя же вроде вылечили, разве нет?  
  
— Не до конца, похоже, — Жилец продолжал дёргаться и осматриваться.  
  
— Ты боишься чего-то?  
  
— Они могут найти меня в любой момент. Они не дают мне спать по ночам. Свечи летают, кровати ездят. А ещё я видел призрак нашего деда. Только он был закован в цепи. Они так звенели… Отца тоже видел, — Лоджер съёжился от неприятных воспоминаний. — Вместо ноги у него одно колесо, а сам он замотан в смирительную рубашку. Помнишь?.. Он ведь умер в психушке. Его заперли там против воли, как какого-то буйного. А ещё я слышу голос матери. «Ты сам поверил в меня… Я хочу тебя увидеть… Где ты?» Они все настроены агрессивно. Они — уже не наша семья. Я полистал дневник деда. Оказалось, не только я страдал этим. Мы все. Всё наше поколение. Они сходили с ума от одиночества. После всего этого я не могу спать. Они преследуют меня и во сне.  
  
Уилсон напрягся, вспомнив голос из радио. А если он не был настоящим?  
  
— Но почему со мной этого не произошло?  
  
— У тебя более устойчивая психика. Никогда не представляй неизвестных вещей. Иначе они найдут и тебя.  
  
— Тебе надо поспать. Это всё от недосыпа.  
  
— Нет! Они сразу узнают, где я! — Жилец занервничал и задрожал от страха.  
  
— Но ты же не сможешь не спать вечно. Ты не выдержишь.  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, Уилсон. Если они узнают, где я, они придут сюда. Рано или поздно, но придут. И в опасности буду уже не только я.  
  
— Всё будет нормально. Не позволим же мы каким-то призракам победить.  


***

  
Когда Уилсон уже заснул, Жилец ходил по дому, осматривая комнаты. Дом был не очень большим и явно старым. Ему не хватало бы ремонт сделать. Лоджер поднялся на чердак и осторожно зашёл внутрь.  
  
Посреди помещения стояла огромная непонятная дверь.  
  
— Ну наконец-то! — сказал какой-то голос.  
  
Жилец вздрогнул. Неужели его нашли?  
  
— Может, соизволишь уже закончить? — продолжал тот же голос.  
  
Оглядевшись, Лоджер нашёл источник звука — старый потрёпанный радиоприёмник.  
  
— Опусти рубильник. Немедленно. Сделай это! — неизвестный срывался на крик.  
  
Движимый неизвестно чем, он выполнил просьбу. В ту же секунду лампочки загорелись, дверь открылась, а его самого схватили непонятно откуда взявшиеся чёрные руки и утащили куда-то вниз.  
  
И если бы кто-то стоял в этот момент на улице, он бы обязательно заметил огромную голову Максвелла, парящую над домом, которая дико захохотала, а после исчезла.


	3. Часть 2. Дом, в котором...

Проснувшись рано утром, Уилсон Персиваль Хиггсбери пошёл к брату, надеясь, что тот всё же смог заснуть. Однако кровать была пуста, хотя заметно, что на ней лежали. «Наверное, встал пораньше», — подумал он и пошёл на кухню. Лоджера не было и там. Налив себе чаю, Хиггсбери с кружкой подошёл к окну. Возможно, он пошёл собирать образцы в лесу? Сделав несколько глотков, Уилсон отложил недопитый чай в сторону и пошёл осматривать комнату. Прихожая с кучей вешалок, ванная со сломанным краном, пропахший сыростью подвал, заваленный книгами и скомканными листами архив-библиотека, пыльная гостиная, спальня, в которой никогда не заправлялась кровать… И ни в одной из них не было брата. Поднявшись на чердак по старой лестнице, Уилсон замер. Двери, которую он вчера строил, не было. Даже чертёж исчез, как и радио. Хиггсбери напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы приблизительный план работы. Но ничего не выходило, будто он и не строил ничего. Списав это на то, что они с Лоджером перепили, — хотя и слабо поверив в это, — а двери нет и не было, Уилсон вышел на улицу. Правда, улицей это можно было назвать с натяжкой, ведь он жил в глухом лесу. Рядом с домом стояла вбитая в землю старая табличка — «Гений за работой».  
  
— Лоджер, — позвал он брата, но в ответ была тишина. Ворона, сидевшая на ветке, громко каркнула и улетела. Уилсона передёрнуло от резкого звука.  
  
«Неужели уехал? Даже записки не оставил. Поеду-ка к нему домой. Нужно разобраться во всём этом».  


***

  
Уилсон рассматривал старый дом. Дом, в котором прошло его детство. Дом, в котором жил его старший брат последние годы. Дом, в котором жили Они. Хиггсбери младший отбросил эти мысли. Если Лоджер съехал с катушек, это не означало, что Гости существуют.  
  
Заколоченные окна. Небрежно, неаккуратно, будто второпях. Уилсону на секунду показалось, что там мелькнула чёрная тень. Он дома?  
  
Подойдя к двери, которая была вся в царапинах, Хиггсбери постучался. Никто не подходил. Уилсон приоткрыл её, и она противно заскрипела, пропуская его и солнечный свет внутрь. В помещении было очень темно.  
  
— Лоджер? — вновь позвал брат. Послышалась какая-то возня и шаркающие шаги, постепенно отдаляющиеся. Уилсон вошёл внутрь и нащупал выключатель на стене. Тусклый свет единственной лампочки осветил комнату. Посередине стоял стул, а с потолка свисала петля. «Так, нужно прекращать это…» — Хиггсбери сорвал её и развязал, а после выбросил.  
  
— Я хочу тебя увидеть. Где ты? — прошипел женский голос. «Он живёт не один?»  
  
— Я здесь, — тихо ответил Уилсон и пошёл вперёд. Старый пол слегка прогибался под его весом, и Хиггсбери задумался, как бы не свалиться в подвал.  
  
Комната, где, как ему показалось, была женщина, оказалась пуста. Он уже хотел окликнуть её, но передумал. В её голосе было кое-что необычное. Что-то знакомое. Ласковый, а под конец он срывался на хрип. Страшная догадка прозвучала в его голове как гром среди ясного неба.  
  
— Мама?  
  
Быть этого не может. Она умерла десять лет назад. Уилсон лично присутствовал на похоронах, он сам бросал горстку земли в могилу.  
  
Но ведь он только что слышал её голос. Живой, родной. Будто рядом.  
  
Лёгкое, почти призрачное прикосновение к плечу вернуло его в реальность. Хиггсбери обернулся, но никого не увидел. Должно быть, сквозняк. Уилсон посмотрел в сторону двери. Точно, он же её не запер. Он медленно подходил вперёд, но какая-то его часть не хотела этого делать. Было ощущение, что так он отрежет себя от реального мира. Что-то не так было в этом доме. Вместо приятной ностальгии Уилсона медленно сковывал ужас.  
  
До двери оставалось полтора метра, но резко лампочка над головой перегорела. Хиггсбери вспомнил, что раньше у них были постоянные проблемы с проводкой. Последовало облегчение. Не придётся закрываться. По крайней мере, сейчас. С улицы падал свет и немного освещал комнату. Маленькие лучики пролазили через щели в окнах, но этого было недостаточно. Уилсон заприметил на трюмо свечу с подсвечником и лежащие рядом спички. Выбирать не приходилось, но дверь он всё же решил не трогать. Маленького пламени свечи не хватало, поэтому Хиггсбери пошёл в другую комнату, чтобы включить там свет.  
  
Он открыл первую попавшуюся дверь и зашёл внутрь, включив люстру. Похоже, он попал в кабинет брата. Возле стен стояли гигантские книжные шкафы, а на столе было много бумажек и книг. В памяти стали всплывать моменты, когда они были ещё маленькими. Ещё их отец работал тут, а до него — дед. Но Уилсон чётко помнил, что кабинет находился на втором этаже. Лоджер не мог сделать перестановку сам. Эти шкафы чёрта с два сдвинешь.  
  
Подойдя к столу, он заметил дневник. И его Хиггсбери тоже хорошо помнил. У них вся семья была мирологами — брали образцы почвы, воздуха, воды, флоры, фауны и записывали в дневник наблюдения. С тех пор мало что изменилось, разве что стало в гораздо меньших количествах. Уилсон пошёл дальше и смог с гордостью назвать себя учёным*, а его брат зациклился на этом.  
  
Записи, записи… Дед говорил, что с последней страницей этого дневника закончится и жизнь его владельца. В детстве они восприняли это всерьёз. Похоже, из-за этого Лоджер и писал таким мелким почерком.  
  
Кое-что интересное. Вырванные листы. Жилец даже второпях бы не позволил себе такое. Это не было похоже на него.  
  
Снова послышались шаркающие шаги. Где-то сверху, прямо над ним. Уилсон бросил всё и выбежал из комнаты. Старая лестница казалась хрупкой. Он сомневался, выдержит ли она его вообще.  
  
Естественно, когда он поднялся, там никого не было. _«Что-то не так с этим домом. Я сплю»._  
  
— Давай играть?  
  
Уилсон вздрогнул и обернулся. В тёмном углу блеснули два глаза, а в следующую секунду он увидел знакомый силуэт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Но так думал только он хд
> 
> Название главы является маленькой отсылкой.


	4. Часть 3. Другой мир

«Что это было? Я заснул?» — это стало первым, о чём он подумал. Страха не было, лишь удивление. Лоджер чувствовал, как ветер играл с его волосами и как солнце пыталось прожечь его насквозь. Всё было относительно спокойно, даже вставать и пытаться разобраться не хотелось, но он знал, что может так заснуть.

Но идиллия не вечна. Кто-то стоял рядом. Шагов не было, словно оно появилось из воздуха. Жильцу стало страшно и резко расхотелось подавать признаки жизни, как и открывать глаза. Стоило на короткое время почувствовать себя в безопасности и хоть немного расслабиться (за что огромное спасибо виски), как Они вновь его нашли. «Я этого не вижу. Этого нет», — убеждал он себя. Всё тело будто сковали. Так, что даже пошевелить пальцем не выходило. Неизвестное существо заговорило, но первую часть фразы Лоджер разобрать не смог.

— ...Неплохо бы тебе найти еды, пока не наступила ночь, — услышал он и почувствовал, что остался один. Облегчение. Ничто больше не сковывало тело, и Жилец смог встать и осмотреться. Он оказался на какой-то маленькой полянке, которая справа резко переходила в лес, а слева — в саванну. Спереди вместо земли были камни, а со всех сторон торчали валуны... и куча огромных паучьих коконов. «Уилсону бы точно здесь не понравилось», — подумал Лоджер, зная об арахнофобии Персиваля. Он напряг память и стал вспоминать, что вчера было. Встреча с братом. Потом какой-то голос... и дверь. Он дёрнул за рубильник и оказался тут. Но как? Неужто Уилсон построил машину для телепортации? Вряд ли, это место словно не из их мира было. Не переходят так резко биомы из одного в другой, а пауки слишком огромные. Что-то тут не так. Да и кем было то существо? Не могло оно так быстро уйти. Если бы было человеком, конечно.

По спине прошёлся холодок. Жильцу вновь стало жутко. Он почувствовал, будто за ним наблюдают из леса, и поспешил пойти к саванне. Ему не хотелось туда идти, пусть и был маленький шанс, что он перепил и просто забыл, как ушёл сюда. Хоть есть похмелье, хоть нет, голова у него болела всегда, будто в ней кто-то пробивал дыру. А из глухого леса, да ещё и пешком... Одно Лоджер мог сказать с уверенностью: раз он заснул, Они его найдут. Поэтому нужно уходить, причём срочно.

По саванне бегали кролики и совершенно не были встревожены, в отличие от Жильца. Он нервно вертел головой и без конца оборачивался, нет ли кого рядом, хотя знал, что ничего не увидит. Они научились прятаться днём. И не достанут его до ночи. Нужно будет разжечь костёр.

Если он не в своём мире — а в этом он уже убедился, — то где? И зачем кому-то забрасывать Лоджера сюда? Они придумали новое развлечение для себя с его участием? Тысяча вопросов и ни одного ответа. Нужно было найти место, чтобы спрятаться. Это Жилец умел хорошо. За несколько лет он научился становиться практически незаметным. Он начал ходить бесшумно и в полной темноте, лишь освещая себе путь маленькой свечкой, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума, но в то же время привлекать к себе минимум внимания. И сейчас Лоджер вновь собирался играть в прятки с Ними. Выбора всё равно нет. Раньше можно было что-то исправить, представить их не такими, но теперь остаётся лишь оттягивать момент.

Откуда-то в голове взялись знания о том, как можно создать топор, кирку и множество других вещей. Лоджер точно раньше никогда их не делал, да ещё и без необходимых инструментов, и не читал, как надо, это всё взялось будто из воздуха. Тем не менее, польза будет — дрова как-то рубить надо.

Физический труд немного отвлёк его от плохих мыслей и переживаний, однако стоило последнему дереву упасть, он вновь занервничал. Они нервничал каждый раз, когда заходило солнце, но в этот раз всё по-другому. И дело было не только в другом мире. Просто ощущение такое, что до этого так, разминка, а сегодня придёт что-то по-настоящему страшное. Жилец пытался себя морально подготовить, но как к такому можно быть готовым? Просто словно стёрлась та грань, удерживающая это странное и страшное существо...

Послышались непонятные голоса, сливающиеся в единый гул, который нарастал с каждой секундой. Они говорили одновременно и очень быстро. Лоджер лишь понял, что это латынь. Разобрать что-либо было практически невозможно.

Солнце медленно опускалось, окрашивая всё в алый цвет. Было страшно. Даже не столь от того существа, а от неизвестности. Почему это произошло именно с ним? Какой чёрт его дёрнул исполнять приказы непонятных голосов из радио? Жилец и до этого слышал их у себя дома. Чем же этот был таким особенным? Возможно, требовательная интонация и крик сделали своё дело, но... Почему его не смутило вообще, что радиоприёмник заговорил? Быть может, уже привык к странностям? НЕТ! К ТАКОМУ НЕВОЗМОЖНО ПРИВЫКНУТЬ!

Остаётся лишь ждать ночи...


	5. Часть 4. Девочка из леса

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> До меня только что допёрло, что именно на этот сайт я забыл выложить четвёртую часть. Хорошо, что на понимание пятой она не влияет, но блин...

Уилсон вздрогнул и обернулся. В тёмном углу блеснули два глаза, а в следующую секунду он увидел знакомый силуэт.  
  
— Бука?.. — спросил он, не веря своим глазам.  
  
Девочка не ответила и жестом попросила подойти поближе. Ноги его не слушались, и Хиггсбери пошёл вперёд, сам того не желая. Душа ушла в пятки.  
  
Она легонько коснулась его, будто пытаясь успокоить и показать, что не опасна. В голове тут же всплыли картинки воспоминаний из детства о маленькой девочке, что каждый день приходила из леса и приносила с собой прелые листья и огненно-красные ягоды. Откуда она там взялась — никто из двух братьев не знал, а когда Буку спрашивали, где она живёт, она отвечала, что живёт в лесу. Просто в лесу.  
  
Ещё он вспомнил, что Лоджер рассказывал об этом остальным. Папы не было рядом, маме было плевать.* И только дедушка многозначительно произнёс, что она ему кого-то напоминает. И всё. Больше ничего.  
  
И если Уилсон со временем забыл о ней, посчитав детской игрой с воображаемым другом, то Лоджер верил в её существование.  
  
Раньше Персиваль ни за что бы даже в мыслях не допустил, что Бука реальна, но сейчас она стояла перед ним.  _Настоящая_. Живая. И ни капли не повзрослевшая внешне за эти годы. И это пугало. До дрожи в ногах, до боли в груди, до тяжёлого нервного дыхания.  
  
— Как? — только и смог спросить ослабшим голосом Хиггсбери, ошарашенно смотря на девочку.  
  
«Так, я точно сплю… Я же учёный, а учёный не может верить во всякую ересь. Этого нет и не может быть».  
  
Но, как бы он ни пытался себя успокоить, всё же это слабо помогало. Ему было по-прежнему страшно.  
  
— Давай играть? — снова спросила Бука, а после всё стало чёрным. Пропали стены, пол и потолок. Остались лишь девочка, свеча и Уилсон. Но под ногами чувствовалась опора.  
  
«Что происходит?»  
  
Девочка выжидающе смотрела на него и, казалось, злобно ухмылялась.  
  
Пусть это и было сном, но Уилсону не хотелось с ней играть. Он знал: чем дальше, тем сложнее манипулировать своим кошмаром, даже если осознаёшь, что спишь. Хиггсбери, как в замедленной съёмке, развернулся и побежал прочь. В голове билась единственная мысль: «Не оборачиваться».  
  
— Играем в прятки. Я вожу, — послышалось сзади, будто совсем рядом, а после раздался весёлый смех.  
  
Персиваль не сразу заметил, что темнота вокруг начала приобретать какие-то очертания. Чем дальше — тем отчётливее. Постепенно они становились похожи на ветки грозных деревьев. Вскоре Уилсон понял, что оказался в лесу. Он остановился и тут же упал на колени от усталости, упираясь руками в землю и переводя дух. «Оторвался…»  
  
Хиггсбери поднял голову и осмотрелся. Кусты с шипами, что хотели схватить его и разорвать. Деревья с костлявыми руками вместо ветвей, мечтающие его задушить. И дуб почти без веток, со злобным лицом и клыками, желающий его загрызть. Он отогнал от себя эти фантазии и встал.  
  
Уилсону был знаком этот лес. Тот самый, что возле его дома. А дорога там всего одна, и она огибала его по кругу. Заблудиться было тяжело, нужно лишь найти её.  
  
Персиваль не спеша пошёл вперёд. Страх отступил, но что-то подсказывало, что ненадолго… Он вновь отогнал от себя глупые мысли, стараясь не обращать на нарастающее беспокойство. Просыпаться же ему не хотелось — не так часто удавалось выспаться, и если уже уснул, то лучше продолжать.  
  
Вскоре дорога была найдена. Нужно было идти по ней, рано или поздно показался бы дом.  
  
Послышалось громкое карканье, и Уилсон вновь вздрогнул. Прямо как утром. Возникло чувство, будто это та же самая ворона, что было, конечно же, невозможно. Однако странное ощущение осталось.  
  


***

  
Хиггсбери шёл уже неизвестно сколько, а дома всё не видать. Конечно, у него были часы, как у настоящего стереотипного джентльмена, однако стрелки почему-то застыли. Да и мало толку от них во сне, ведь так?  
  
Уилсон пытался представить дом несколько раз, заставить появиться прямо перед ним, но ничего не выходило, хотя раньше у него получалось управлять своими сновидениями. В этот раз что-то было не так. Но вот что?  
  
За этими попытками и своими мыслями он совсем не заметил притаившийся за деревом бледный силуэт маленькой девочки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Это фраза из игры Fran Bow. Очень похожа по атмосфере, кстати. Мило и в то же время жутко, особенно пугают милые и непринуждённые реплики ГГ по поводу творящегося вокруг пиздеца. Возможно, если бы я не поиграл в неё, эта глава не была бы такой, какой она получилась, но... :D Там Фрэн, кстати, просили ягоды добывать. Огонь-ягоды. Вроде так называются)0)
> 
> По-моему, начало ещё было нормальным, но под конец пошла ахинея, плюс меня в шуточки занесло :/ Поэтому такая короткая.


	6. Часть 5. Первая ночь

Сумерки. Время между днём и ночью. Краткий переход на стыке двух реальностей. Одно плавно перетекает в другое. Солнце заливает всё кроваво-красным цветом, словно предупреждая об опасности. Издавна люди боялись тёмного времени суток, и Жилец не раз убедился на своём опыте, что не зря. С приходом ночи страхи не просто оживали, а приобретали определённую чёткую форму. Даже давно забытые детские воспоминания пугали хуже некуда; возвращались старые травмы, призраки прошлого, становились сильнее и в конце концов добивали. «Но почему именно мы?» — этим вопросом Лоджер задавался постоянно. Вроде самая заурядная семья. Или есть какие-то тайны, о которых он не знает? Как бы там ни было, теперь приходится как-то выживать.

Костёр громко потрескивал, словно соглашаясь с мыслями Хиггсбери-старшего. С каждой секундой становилось всё темнее. Лоджер как можно ближе прижимался к костру, стараясь не обжечься, но при этом не давая тьме захватить себя. Гул голосов не прекращался, но Жилец уже немного привык к фоновому шуму. Интересно, как долго будет продолжаться эта пытка? Есть ли отсюда выход? Или, может, он вконец перестал отличать реальность ото сна и даже сейчас спит? Такой вариант тоже нельзя исключать, но пока что он кажется маловероятным. И всё же вопросов было много. Где он? Что это за странный мир? Кем было то существо? И не ему ли принадлежал голос из радио?

Прощальные лучи солнца быстро сползли вниз, погрузив всё во тьму. Лоджер вздрогнул — настолько резко это произошло. В реальном мире такого не бывает. Здесь всё ненастоящее и словно нарисованное. Картонное. Кому это надо? Жилец нервно оглядывался по сторонам, словно ища виноватого. Его трясло. Сердце билось так быстро, что, казалось, оно в один момент остановится и замрёт навсегда. Дышать с каждой секундой становилось всё тяжелее. Костёр начал казаться чем-то враждебным, однако Лоджер даже не думал отходить от него. Тьма казалась злом куда большим. И всё же он начал морально готовить себя к тому, что из пламени могут полезть монстры похуже ночных гостей.

Вдруг заиграла какая-то мелодия, напоминающая колыбельную из музыкальной шкатулки. Она словно доносилась отовсюду. Лоджер почувствовал, что захотел спать ещё сильнее, но нужно было терпеть. Просто ради своей жизни. Иначе, если он позволит себе слабину сейчас, потом будет только хуже.

Он обернулся. Тени сгущались и словно становились больше. Жильцу показалось, что там, в десяти метрах от него, стоит длинная тень* с торчащими во все стороны волосами и наблюдает за ним. По спине вновь побежали мурашки.

Лоджер посмотрел в другую сторону и обомлел.

Прямо к нему тянулись две руки. Огромные, с четырьмя острыми, словно когти, пальцами. Они были чернее самой ночи, но самое страшное в них было не это.

Это были тени. Они нарушали абсолютно все законы физики и логики. Единственный источник света поблизости — это костёр, и так эти тени никак не могли лечь. Кроме того, они слишком длинные по всем меркам. Однако хуже всего то, что отбрасывать их совершенно некому.

Жилец понял, что совершил роковую ошибку. Мало того, что он заснул. Мало того, что он не спрятался. Он ещё и подал им маячный огонь своим костром. Если дома Лоджер зажигал свечу и не стоял на месте, то здесь он просто не знал, что делать. Выход был только один — бежать.

Он за считаные секунды зажёг факел и побежал прямиком в эту пугающую тьму. Иногда свет выхватывал какие-то странные тени, но у Лоджера не было ни времени, ни желания всматриваться в них. Лучше просто убеждать себя, что ему показалось, чем присматриваться и с каждым мгновением всё больше понимать, что это очередной Гость.

Гость ли? Скорее, это Жилец здесь Гость. Совершенно чужой мир с неизвестными правилами игры. Может, он просто начал неправильно? Может, здесь тоже нужно представить их?..

Додумать эту мысль Лоджер не успел. Он так быстро бежал, что не заметил, как оказался в лесу и споткнулся о какой-то выступающий из земли корень. Факел выпал и ожидаемо погас.

Жильца охватила паника. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать в голос и не привлечь ещё больше внимания. В висках стучала кровь. Руки дрожали. Неужели он закончит вот так? Лоджер зажмурился, чтобы больше ничего не видеть.

Рядом раздалось шипение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я аж сам офигел от того, сколько он там себе за один день рассудка проебал.
> 
> *Да, это тень ночного наблюдателя.


End file.
